Shadows of the light
by Subject1887
Summary: The beginning of a possibly long fanfiction (Lemon later in the story)
1. The perfect night

**Shadows of the light.**

 **A venxaqua fanfiction.**

 **(I don't own anything from birth by sleep or anything else from kingdom hearts.)**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Ventus couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. The harder he tried the harder it was to go to sleep.

"Maybe terra is still up."

Ventus jumped out of bed and walked out of his room. He knew the castle like the back of his hand, years being unable to train with aqua and terra until he was deemed ready for training. Ventus was almost to terras room when he heard terra.

"Mmmm, the more i do this the better it feels."

Was he masterbating?

"Maybe i should go. I wonder if aqua is up."

Ventus started walking down the hallway towards aqua. He couldn't help but wonder why terra couldn't just go ask someone out and screw them. He approached aquas door.

"What if she's asleep though?"

Oh well he had to at least make sure. He knocked on the door twice. He could hear a muffled sound from behind the door. Aqua opened the door. Her hair was messed up and the tshirt she was wearing was too big for her.

"Ventus, do you know what time it is?"

He didn't actually, he hadn't looked at a clock in a long time.

"No."

"Well it's late."

"Oh, well i'll go then."

Ventus turns to go down the hallway. Aqua grabs ventus by the his collar.

"Did i say you could leave?"

She hadn't and that was true but the way she said it made ventus think that she wanted to go back to sleep.

"What did you want ventus?"

Ventus turned to face the bluenette. You could see that she was tired, it was obvious in her eyes but there was also curiosity.

"Nothing really, i just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular, anything really."

She opened the door for him.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep so you might as well come in."

He went inside of her room and they sat on her bed.

"So anything interesting happen recently?"

Ventus had to think of his day, he remembered that he and terra got their break time but that was all really.

"Me and terra learned new moves today."

Aqua looked up kind of surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, terra learned rock breaker."

"And what did you learn ven?"

"Oh me?"

Ventus didn't know what to say, he didn't think she'd ask about him.

"Strike raid."

"Really? That's a harder move to learn."

Ventus laughed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, it took me awhile to learn but i finally got it."

"It figures you would, let me guess, you didn't stop until you learned it right?"

"This time you're wrong aqua, i did take a break."

Aqua raises her eyebrow.

"And what was the break for?"

Honestly ventus didn't know what to tell her. He spent his break watching her workout. Watching her body as she performed various attacks. Her body is was so flexable and the young blonde could barely control his urges to go over and inspect every inch of her body with his hands.

"My break was used for a nap."

"It figures, if you're not training you're eating or sleeping."

"You know me."

"I do ven, i know you very well."

Ventus turned to look at aqua as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Goodnight aqua."

Ventus layed aqua down and started to leave.

"Ven? Where are you going?"

"Letting you sleep aqua, you fell asleep on my shoulder so i was going to let you sleep."

She layed back down on her bed with a look of dissapointment on her face.

"Okay."

Ventus caught the sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong aqua?"

She opened her eyes, ventus had a weakness to those eyes.

"I was hoping you'd try to stay, you know, be a horny teenager and slip into bed."

Ventus' nose bled at the thought of him in the same bed as aqua.

"W-why would you want this exactly?"

"Sometimes a girl wants company ven, maybe not sexual but some company."

"A-are you sure you want me to?"

Aqua sat up in her bed. Even as tired as she was she could still give a "are you stupid?" look.

"I wouldn't have asked if i didn't want you to.

"O-okay."

As ventus got into aquas bed his heart beat three times the normal pace.

"Goodnight Ven."

"Goodnight Aqua."

xxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

 **That was the first chapter of the fanfiction.**

 **Give me your feedback please and have a good day.**


	2. Leaving

**Here's chapter 2.**

 **Let us see if things have heated up, shall we?**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

Ventus awoke to having aqua curled up to his chest. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't fully dressed like he thought she was last night.

"Aqua?"

Aqua stirred in her sleep.

"Aqua?"

Again she didn't reply to his voice. He slowly tried to get out of bed but to no avail. Her grip was like iron. He layed back in bed. His stomach rumbled.

"You're hungry ven."

Ventus looked down to see aqua looking up at him.

"You should go eat ven."

"I was going to but you were holding on to me with an iron grip."

Aqua lets him go.

"Sorry Ven."

Ventus laughed.

"It's okay Aqua."

He pet her head. She smiled.

"I'm going to go make food."

"Okay."

Ventus got out of bed and headed towards the door.

"Hey Ven?"

Ventus turned around. Aqua was sitting up in her bed. "She looks so cute in her nightgown" Ventus thought to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for sleeping here with me."

Ventus put his hands behind his head.

"No problem."

Ventus headed towards the kitchen. "I can't believe i just slept in the same bed as Aqua." He thought to himself as he walked towards his meal.

He walked into the kitchen to find Terra making some eggs.

"Hey Terra, make me some food will ya?"

"Sure thing Ven."

Ventus remembered what he heard last night when he walked past Terra's room.

"So Terra, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing much."

Ventus smiled.

"Didn't relieve any stress?"

Terra put down the spatula.

"What exactly are you getting at ven?"

Ventus looked at Terra.

"I heard you beating your meat last night"

Terra looked shocked.

"What're you talking about Ventus?"

Ventus laughed.

"The more i do this the better it feels."

Terra shot a dirty look at Ventus.

"I was doing pushups."

Now it was Ventus' turn to be embarrased. He hadn't even bothered to wonder if he had been doing anything else. Nor had he bothered to knock on his door to talk. He just heard him and assumed. Terra laughed.

"Oh my god Ventus, really? You thought i was- ?"

Terra couldn't stop laughing.

"That's great, i haven't had a good laugh like this in a couple of days. Oh god."

Terra went back to cooking his eggs.

"How many eggs do you want" Terra asked as he opened the egg holder.

"Just two." Ventus muttered.

Aqua walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Morning you two." She said as she opened the fridge.

Ventus couldn't stop staring, it was hard to pull his eyes away from her body, it looked good in her armor, but in casual clothing it just fit.

"Ven? You okay?"

Aquas voice brought him back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." He was still looking at her body, the shirt complimented her skin and the jeans just made her legs look near godly. He started to feel the blood rush to his cock.

"I'm going to go set the table" He said as he grabbed a table cloth.

"Okay" Aqua said as she started preparing breakfast alongside Terra.

"So how was your sleep Aqua?" Terra asked.

"It was was decent, i slept pretty good last night." She replied.

Ventus runs back into the room.

"Table's ready." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well breakfast isn't, so just find something to do, okay guy?" Terra said as he put eggs on a plate.

"Okay"

Ventus started to run off.

"Ven, hold on." Aqua put down her cooking utensil and walked over to Ventus.

"If you go into my room, there's something for you on the dresser, okay?" She told him this only to make him want to go, he was naturally curious and would most likely go look for it.

There wasn't anything on the dresser of course. Nothing but a letter anyway, expressing how much she wanted to protect him and that's why he couldn't go with them on their next mission.

"Got it." He answered with a big smile on his face.

He ran off towards Aquas room to fetch his item of interest.

"Is he going to get it?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, he's going to get it." She replied with a sad smile on her face.

"He'll be fine, he's resourceful in his own way, he'll make it. Terra said in confidence.

"I know, it's just, no one will be with him, the master is gone and there's no one else here to look after him." She said.

"Well we have plenty of canned food around for him to last the two days we'll be gone. He'll be fine, now we gotta go." Terra said as his armor formed on his body.

"Yeah."

Aqua still had a sad look on her face as her armor formed around her.

As Terra and Aqua left, Ventus was just reaching his prize, Aqua had locked her door so he had to pick the lock.

"Come on you stupid door, we're friends right? So let me in."

He finally heard the soft "Clink" of the latch opening.

"Gotcha."

He opened the door to Aquas room and ran straight for the dresser. The note was sitting on top of one of Aquas shirts. He grabbed it and began reading it.

"Ventus, don't be mad but me and Terra have to go to another world, i'm not going to tell you which one because i know that you'll follow us and i don't want that. Last time you followed one of us, it led to you being in a coma and i don't want that again. I can't have that again, so i want, i _need_ you to stay at the land of departure so you don't get hurt again. I don't know what i would do if you suddenly weren't there anymore. Last time you were fused with soras heart, but we don't know if that fuse is still there, and i'd rather not test that. So please, stay there. Love Aqua."

He was angry, sad, and touched all at the same time. She cared enough about him to keep him there, but she had denied him the adventure she knew he wanted at this time, and sad that she worried about him no matter what, he didn't want to put that burden on her.

"I guess, i'll go eat then"

He trudged down the hallway letting the letter slip from his hands as he walked.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

 **Ahh, poor ventus. Oh well, don't forget to comment and give some feedback. Have a good day.**


	3. I'm all alone

**Chapter 3. Let us check up on ventus shall we?**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

Ventus' POV

"It's been forever, where are they?"

I walk into the kitchen and open some cabinets.

"There's no more chicken noodle! I'm going to fucking die!"

I grab a can of potatoe soup with bacon bits in it.

"I guess i can try this, it might not taste good but i guess i could eat it, right?"

I walk towards the can opener and shove the can in, it makes a large "clank" as i do.

"Oops."

I turn the can opener on and grab a bowl as i wait for my food.

"I'm so bored, there's nothing to do, and i'm so boooooored, i think i said that already but i don't care because it's double true."

I grab the can and put the soup in the bowl, grab some cheese and sprinkle it into the soup. I sit down in a chair and begin to eat.

"This is actually kind of good, not the best of course, that's Terras specialty, but pretty good."

I walk into the living room and turn on the T.V.

"I wonder if there's a struggle match going on.

I had to look for the remote for a minute, Terra just loves to hide it from us, the jerk. When i finally was able to turn it on there was in fact a struggle match on. But it was two people i'd never seen before.

"Lets get ready to STRUGGLE!"

Hm, caught it just in time.

"Whoever wins this round, gets the chance at a pre-fight against the struggle champ, ROXAS!"

"He seems to be doing pretty well for himself, i wonder how him, xion, axel and namine are doing."

I was really confused when roxas announced that he was going to be in a threeway relationship with Xion and Namine. Even more surprising was when he didn't say that Axel would be in it. Always had him pegged as bisexual atleast. I hear a really loud air horn.

"And there's the horn. Lets count up the orbs"

I can't help but lean in. The front door opens.

"VEN?!" Aqua called.

Damnit, i couldn't hear the winner.

"Noooooooooo."

"VEN WHERE ARE YOU?" Aqua called a little more worried.

Both of the players shake hands and walk off.

"VEN PLEASE ANSWER!" She sounded kinda worried.

"I'm in here Aqua."

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **Changing to third person for the sake of the story.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Aqua had gotten worried, she didn't know where ven was and he hadn't answered him until that last call. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you Ven." She said through gasps.

"Why are you crying Aqua?" He was confused, she was crying, for him. It was strange.

"I was worried the entire time we were gone, i was worried what you might get yourself into." She was almost in tears now.

"You two were gone for so long."

Aqua looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "We were only gone for two days."

"It felt longer than two days."

In that exact moment, the anger Ventus had felt on the first day resurfaced.

"You left me here." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah i did. I'm sorry for that, but i was scared of what might happen if something happened to you again." She looked offended.

"What? Did you think i'd be clumsy enough to fall into a coma again? He said a little louder.

"Ven, it's not like that." Aqua said a little sadder than before.

"Then what is it like Aqua? Because to me it seems you two didn't want me there!"

Ventus was on the verge of shouting now.

"Ven i didn't want you getting hurt like you did last time!" She was shouting as well now.

"What about Terra? His soul was stolen, mine was put with another person!" He couldn't help himself, it just happened.

"There was a chance of his coming back! I didn't know if yours could!" She hated that they were yelling at each other but she couldn't help but yell back.

"I don't care! I don't need protection!" He was really mad now.

"Yes you do Ventus!" She never said his full name, everyone always just said Ven for short.

Her saying his name and not just the shortened version of it made him hesitate in the argument.

"Why do even care?! It was the last thing he was going to scream but it just came out, he didn't want it to, but it did.

"Because i love you Ventus!"

That answer surprised them both. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Aqua, i'm sorry." Ventus had nothing else he could say. He had just yelled at the girl he loved.

"It's fine Ven, i just wish you would think before you acted sometimes, you always rush to conclusions."

It was true, he did that alot, he couldn't even try to deny it.

"I meant it." Aqua muttered rubbing her shoulder.

"The-" Was all he could get out.

"Yeah, i meant it, i really did." She said, not looking him in the eye.

Ventus didn't know what to do or say, on one hand he was happy that she felt the same as he did, but on the other hand he was confused by it. He never expected her to feel this way.

Everything was silent except the stuggle advertisements going on in the background. Aqua felt stupid for admitting her feelings in this manner, but it just came out. She turned to leave the room but was surprised when something stopped her. She turned to see what had stopped her to see Ventus holding on to one of her belt loops.

"Ven." It was the only word she could get out of herself.

"Can you stay a little longer?" He said kind of quietly.

"Yeah, of course Ven." She turned to face him. His face was lowered so he didn't look her in the face. Was he embaressed? Ashamed? Scared? Either way, he looked really cute and she wanted to scoop him up and lay with him like they had a couple nights ago.

They sat down on the couch and watched Roxas beat the hell out of the winner from the last match.

"Where's Terra?" Ventus had been wondering why he hadn't heard to sets of footsteps, also the fact that he didn't pop out when they were yelling at each other.

"He went to the shop to get some things."

"Okay." Ventus layed down on her shoulder.

Ventus found it hard to contain himself now that Aqua had confessed she loved him. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, fuck her. But he wasn't going to because he thought of her as more than just a piece of meat to fuck.

Aqua felt the same way, more or less. She was happy he hadn't run away when she confessed her love for him, she knows he didn't say that he loved her as well but for her, him not leaving, that was a good enough answer to her. Then again she felt maybe she should ask.

"Hey Ven? Does this mean you love me too?" She asked shyly, she was afraid of the answer, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

"Yeah, it does. I love you Aqua."

At this her heart leaped. She was happy with this outcome.

It was nearing night and Aqua hadn't slept in a long time. She yawned and layed down in Ventus' lap. He stroked her hair for a couple of minutes, it made her feel a little safer knowing that he was with her. She wanted to stay here and sleep but didn't feel like it'd be worth it just yet.

"Hey Ven?"

"Yes Aqua?"

"I think i'm going to go to sleep." She said in between a yawn.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He looked tired as well, and Aqua wanted to stay with him.

"Yes please."

Ventus picked up Aqua bridal style and carried her to her room. Ventus opened the door and put Aqua in bed, and slipped in himself.

"I love you Ven."

"I love you too Aqua"

Aqua curled up to him to make sure she could get the maximum warmth out of him. And she was able to get pretty warm, Ventus was really warm.

Ventus was really happy that he was laying in bed with the woman he loved once again. He felt her breasts squeeze against his side and once again the blood started rushing to his member.

Aqua could see his boner and was a little tempted to do something with it, and she would if she wasn't so tired. Maybe in the morning she'd give him a little surprise, but for now she was going to take full advantage of this and just rest with the man she loved.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **End of chapter 3.**

 **I promise lemon in the next chapter. Maybe not alot, but some at the very least.**

 **Please review and have a nice day.**


	4. The perfect morning

**Chapter 4**

 **And now, LEMON!**

 **See? I told you i'd give you some.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Aqua woke up still holding on to Ventus, she liked that he was in her bed at the same time as her, she had had thoughts of this before, a person in her bed to share the warmth with, she had this imagery with Terra and Ventus, but she always wanted it to be Ventus. He just seemed like he would be more comfortable.

She kissed his cheek and curled closer to him, she could hear his heartbeat, it was normal paced but the beats were strong. She found she liked listening to his heartbeat, it was relaxing somehow. She traced his chest with her index finger, making note of each scar on his chest as well as every freckle or bump, anything on him and she would memorize it, she knew she'd forget it all soon but she'd just try harder to memorize it all until she could remember his body like the back of her keyblade.

Ventus started to stir.

"Goodmorning." Aqua said as she kissed his chest. It was a delicate kiss but he still quivered a bit. Aqua looked up at him in surprise.

"Sorry, just not used to being touched, usually if i am, my first instinct is to slash it." He said a little embarrassed.

Aqua laughed at this.

"If we're going to be dating then you're going to have to get used to my touch. I'm your girlfriend now so there is no excuse for you not being able to handle my touch." She said this as she traced his chest again. "Even down here." She said this as she reached for his member. He jumped at this.

"A-a-aqua!" He half gasped with a red face and complete surprise obvious on his face.

"What?" She asked innocently. She knew that he would react like this, he was innocent and modest. Probably a virgin to, then again so was she.

"Aqua, i don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" She actually wanted to hear this excuse.

"Well because, um, because we haven't been dating for more than a day." She still had her hand on his crotch.

He had a fair point, it was a good excuse but Aqua knew better than to just let this go.

"Ven, how long have you had a crush on me for?" She knew he'd had a crush on her for the longest time, Terra used to joke about it with her for hours on end when they were alone together.

"I don't know, a year maybe?" He wasn't lying either, he didn't want to lie to her at all.

"And in that time how many times when you were masterbating did you imagine me?" She had him, every guy masterbates, and they usually imagina a crush or someone they want to screw.

Ventus' face went red. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want to tell her.

"Um, well." He didn't know what to say. "How many times have you imagined me?"

It was her turn to turn red now, he knew he had her just from her reaction, she didn't know what to tell him, she imagined him kind of often actually.

"I asked you first." She said a little quieter.

Ventus laughed. "You don't get to find out."

"Ven please?" She said seductivly as she crawled up his chest up to his face. "I'll give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?" He was curious at this, he was always curious where a reward was involved.

She started to lightly stroke his dick. "Maybe you should find out what kind of reward is. The reward can get better, it just depends on how fast you tell me." She started to lightly carress the tip of it as he quivered from the unknown feeling.

Ventus was having a hard time deciding, scratch that, he was having a hard time focusing on what he was supposed to be deciding on. Her hands were so soft and delicate, he couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

"Alot! I imagined you alot when i masterbated!" He told as close to the truth as he could, he couldn't count how many times, but he knew it was alot.

"Good boy." Aqua knew it was alot, just by his unwillingness to tell her, so it didn't come as a surprise, she actually enjoyed knowing that no other girl was in his thoughts but her, even if he was pleasuring himself while he did it.

She kissed him, it was a long and passionate kiss, they were both surprised at the action but they both didn't care, they both wanted each othe so badly that they'd do just about anything just to be around each other. The kiss was long enough to where Ventus was getting a little light headed from lack of air. He had to pull away from the kiss to get air, Aqua took that time to do the same.

"Your reward isn't over yet Ven." She started to stroke a little faster, she held his chin in her other hand and kissed him, it was another long kiss, but this was broken off fast enough so they had air. She continued to kiss down his chest, eventually getting to Ventus' member. It was larger than it felt in her hands. She put it in her mouth. Ventus once again quivered, not being used to the feeling he wasn't used to the experience as a whole, the kissing itself was a new thing in of itself, but this was majorly different. Aqua herself was new to what she was doing, she had kissed boys before, but never gone this far.

"A-aqua."

She looked up at him, he had a mixture of pain and pleasure on his face. She took his member out of her mouth.

"Does it feel good?" She was afraid that he didn't like it.

"No, it feels really good, i'm just not used to it." He smiled as he said it, it did feel good, there was just something in his body that didn't want it to happen, when she put it in her mouth the was a pulse that shot through his body, it didn't hurt but it didn't exactly feel good either.

Aqua smiled at what he said and stuck his member back in her mouth. She was curious to see just how deep she could go. She slid it farther down her throat but it was a little to much, she started to choke and had to pull it out. Once she regained her breathe she licked the tip and prepared to put it back in. As she put it back in her mouth, Ventus released a sharp gasp of air and her mouth was filled with a salty sweet liquid, it was thickish and it tasted good to her. She pulled his dick out of her mouth.

"Sorry Aqua, i was going to warn you but it just kind of came out."

She didn't know what to do with it. Swallow? Spit it out? She was at a loss.

"Aqua?"

She looked up at him, he looked a little worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting on his knees.

Without thinking she swallowed it and answered. "Yeah, i'm okay, just kind of zoned out for a second."

He kissed her head and layed back down, Aqua curled up next to him, making sure to have atleast one hand somewhere on his body to claim him as her own for the moment.

"I love you Ven."

"I love you too Aqua."

They were both happy at the current moment, they would have been happier if Terra hadn't knocked on the door scaring the absolute shit out of both of them.

"Aqua? Have you seen Ven? I've been looking for him everywhere." Terra was right outside the door.

"Should i hide?" Ventus had a worried look on his face.

"No, it's fine, i don't think Terra would be surprised about this." Aqua layed Ventus back down and kissed him. "Though i do suggest put some pants on, don't need him knowing too much now do we?

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he put on his black pants.

As Ventus popped back into bed Aqua opened the door to a confused Terra.

"You know there's a Ven in your bed." He asked with a obvious sarcasm noted in his voice.

"I know this." She said.

Terra smiled, it seemed obvious to him what was happening.

"How long did he last?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"He lasted long enough for me to be happy and that's all you need to know." She was only going to give him enough information to keep him from pestering them but not enough for him to get any ideas or visual images.

"Fair enough, well i think i'll leave you to it then." And with that Terra grabbed the door handle, pulled the door close and left.

Aqua turned to face Ventus.

"Well he's giving us free reign, he just said he won't interrupt. So i have a idea." She smiled at her idea, she was going to do something that would be cruel for him to have to endure.

"And what exactly is this idea Aqua?" He was curious once again, anything she suggested he wanted a part of.

Aqua took off her shirt, unclipped her bra and dropped her pants along with the panties she was wearing and walked over to Ventus. "If you can endure my torture for one month then we'll fuck all day." She kissed him and made sure to push her boobs right against him. She could already feel his dick poking her. She smiled and kissed him again making sure not to pull away so she could get the full amount of pleasure out of it. She started to push her tounge into his mouth, she was horny and wanted to sit on his dick and have a field day with it, but she made a goal, it was more for the both of them rather than just Ventus, she wanted to make sure this would last. That and it taught him patience which he sorely lacked.

One month, he could do that, or so he thought. It would be really hard if she continued like she was right now. Even now he could feel her boobs against his chest, so warm and so perky. But he had to endure all of this, and he would to the best of his abilitys.

But for now, they were locked in that kiss, and there they would remain until they decided to do something about it.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **The only reason this isn't a one shot is because i love this couple so much.**

 **More will be on the way soon hopefully, it takes a bit of time to write but once i start i can't stop.**

 **Please review and give some feedback if you want (Good or bad, i don't care) and have a good day.**


	5. Those tender moments

**YAY!**

 **Another chapter!**

 **Wow, chapter five already, impressive.**

 **Okay, lets get to the story.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Ventus had had a rough month, Aqua teased him in everyway possible. Dry humping him, Stripping in front of him, showering without the curtain closed intentionally, stroking his member but doing nothing with it, groped and fondled herself. She even masturbated in front of him and looked him straight in the eye as she came. He had had a rough month. But it finally paid off, he was going to have sex with Aqua, finally, he would get to use her body to his hearts content like she promised.

Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open and Aqua ran up to Ventus tackled him to the floor and kissed him for as long as she possibly could. Another long passionate kiss which would usually lead to her teasing him sexually, but not this time. This time it wouldn't be teasing, it would be the real thing.

"How was your day?" He asked, he'd been left alone again but he didn't care, he knew that as soon as she came back that all would be right again.

"It was decent, we had a few problems, most of them steming from Terra not wanting to think rationally and just trying to crush everything." Actually most of the problems came from Terra messing with her about being in a relationship with Ventus. She knew he was joking but it was still annoying. "are you ready for your present?" She knew he had waited all day for this.

"I am indeed" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Well then." Aqua had grown kind of perverted in the last month, mostly from torturing Ventus with her strip teasing and other stuff, but some from asking Terra what Ventus might like, that in of itself was a bad idea she knew but she had to ask just in case he had any thing good.

Aqua got up and started undressing, almost immediatly she saw a buldge in Ventus' pants, they were kind of tight so she knew that it was really hard by how much it was stretching the pants. As soon as she had taken all of clothes off the first thing she noticed was that Ventus hadn't taken a single article of his clothing off. She felt a little embarrassed that she was the only one naked.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" She asked half covering her chest.

Ventus snapped out of the trance he was in, he couldn't help it, her body was just so perfect, the curves on her body, every inch of it was just perfection in its own right. He didn't waste a second to get ready, in ten seconds flat he was in his boxers, his boner pressing against them.

Aqua pushed Ventus into bed and layed on top of him.

"You don't know how long i've been waiting for this." Aqua said as she leaned in to kiss him. She had really wanted to break halfway through the month and just kiss him and let him screw her, but she knew better than to break when he was putting up such a big fight to not break.

Aqua took Ventus' member and pulled from his boxers.

"What do you want me to do with it Ven?" She said strokoing it lightly.

"What do you want to do with it Aqua?" He said a little lightly. He didn't know what to think, he was really excited about this but he wasn't used to being touched so it was also a very weird experience for him.

Aqua tooki it and started to lick his member, she wasn't going to suck on it yet, she was going to build the tension. She looked up and he seemed to lick it, she smiled and decided to start sucking.

This caught Ventus by surprise, he gave a sharp gasp by accident and scared Aqua.

"Are you okay Ven?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

Aqua was worried. "Should we just wait to do this?"

"No, lets do it now, remember Aqua, you promised this, i'm not about to back out now." He was a really stubborn person.

Aqua knew he would say that, so she didn't know why she bothered to ask.

She layed him back on the bed and kissed him. It was her first time as well as his, she didn't know what to do, well she knew what to do but she didn't know how to make it better.

Aqua grabbed his member and positioned it just right under her, she sat down a little more violently than she had intended. It hurt, really bad but it also felt really good.

Ventus could see the look of pain on her face. "Are you okay?" He was worried and tempted to stop but she kept him from pulling out, as she started to ride him ventus noticed blood flowing down onto him. "Aqua you're bleeding!"

"That's supposed to happen Ven, it's what happens when it's the first time for a woman."

Ventus was confused, he thought Aqua had done this before, he didn't know who with, or even when she would have had the time, but he figured she had before. "So you're a virgin?"

"Not anymore Ven, that's obvious from the blood flowing out of me." She said with a mocking look on her face. Ventus caught the look and decided that she could mock all she wanted, but he would get revenge for being mocked at all. He flipped around suddenly, scaring Aqua. He was fast but she didn't know he was as fast as he had just been, or even that strong. Ventus pinned Aquas hands above her head and and started to thrust into her.

She moaned from the pleasure that was surging through her body, she couldn't help it, there was pain of course, but the pleasure overwhelmed both the pain and the rest of her body. It felt amazing coming from him, the speed he usually has in combat was now being used in bed, making sure she was moaning and couldn't stop. "Ventus"

This caught Ventus by surprise, she almost never said his whole name unless she was angry. Now it seemed that she did it when she was getting fucked. Ventus smiled and went a little faster and a little harder. She got louder in her moaning which was a good sign for him he tried to go as hard as he could so he could make her moan louder. "Ven, a little softer please." Ventus did as she asked and thrusted a little softer.

"Thank you Ven, we can't have anyone hearing, Terra wouldn't let us hear the end of it and we certaintly can't let master Yen Sid hear us." She was more worried about what Yen Sid would do, after their last master died at the hands of Terra another had to be brought in after Xehanort had been defeated. Yen Sid himself came out of retirement just to train them.

"Aqua?"

"Yes Ven?"

"Does it feel good?"

He was worried about his performance in bed. "Yes Ven, you're doing just fine, perfect in fact." She was having a wonderful time with him right then, it was nice and relaxing to know that he was her first and she was his first.

"Okay, i just wasn't sure."

"You're doing perfect you idiot." She stuck her tounge out as she said it.

Ventus saw his moment and took it, he kissed her, holding in that kiss for as long as possible, but it wasn't the kiss he was interested in. As long as they were kissing she couldn't protest about him going faster. He started to thrust more and he got the reaction he wanted, Aqua was moaning through the kiss from pleasure, he tried going harder to but she was trying to keep it from happening.

"Ven no, everyone will hear." She said with some fear in her voice.

"Who cares?" He replied "If they come to investigate i'll just keep going, give them a show."

He thrusted faster and she kept moaning.

"Ven, please." She said trying to contain herself. It felt so good and she didn't know why but the thought of someone coming in and seeing was arousing to her.

Ventus kept going, harder and faster with each thrust. He couldn't contain himself, he'd masterbated enough to know when he was going to cum. "Aqua i can't hold on anymore, i'm going to cum."

"Then do it Ven." She wasn't so sure about what would happen if he came and she became pregnant but she didn't care, she just wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his body and let him have his fun. He could use her body all he wanted, as long as it was hers. She felt him cum, the release was large and it flowed through, making her insides feel warmer than usual, it felt good, really good.

Ventus might have came, but he wasn't going to stop until she did, he was rougher now, she seemed to like it on the rougher side, he thrusted harder than he had done the rest of the time and just went to town on her, she moaned his name and begged for more, begging for him to be hers, her nails were digging into him, marking him as hers so no one else could claim him as theirs.

"Harder Ventus, please, i need it harder." She was halfway to screaming it but she didn't care, she just wanted him all to herself. "Ven, i'm gonna cum. Make me cum Ventus!" Now she was shouting, she hoped no one heard her, but it only added to her already peaked arousel.

Ventus thrusted as hard, as fast and as deep as he could without causing one of them pain.

Aqua was about to cum, she could feel it, she was right on the edge, just a few more thrusts and she's have an orgasm, the first one that wasn't by her own fingers.

Ventus thrusted four more times and felt liquid that hadn't been there before.

Aqua felt so good to have came, she felt relieved for some reason, she wanted to go some more but they were both tired out so she knew nothing else would happen.

They both layed there for a couple of seconds, just holding each other, being happy to have each other in their arms, getting to be how they were. They stayed like that for two hours, eventually Aqua fell asleep in Ventus' arms, she was tired from the days activities and the sex could only keep her awake for so long. Ventus decided that he wouldn't move, he'd only wait until either he fell asleep as well or she woke up and let him up, but until that time he would just hold her there in that bed and keeping her warm.

"Ven?" Aqua said with a half awake voice.

"Yeah Aqua?" Ventus tried to answer as softly as possible so it would be easier to get her back asleep.

"Lets go to the beach at some point okay?"

"Sure" He answered.

Aqua repositioned herself and cuddled up to him making sure that she had the best grip she could get on him, Ventus held her close to him, she was warm and he liked that about her, it made him feel better to have her there in his arms.

"Goodnight Aqua" he whispered as he felt himself slipping into sleep.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading the series, i appreciate it.**


	6. To the beach!

**Hey all, have you seen the lastest chapter? No? Well then have a read.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

How did he end up in this predicament? That was the question that kept running through Ventus' mind. Aqua had asked to go to destiny islands to join with the rest of their friends, that and because the land of departure is literally one big city suspended in the sky. But as soon as they got their Ventus passed out, but he wasn't alone, Roxas and Sora fell as well. Upon waking up they all were greeted with nosebleeds losing enough blood to turn all of them pale in the process. Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and Xion were "Mothering" over the three of them making sure nothing happened, but to no avail, they either bled more or passed out, Ventus felt miserable, Sore kept trying to crack jokes to keep everyone from worrying, and Roxas just laid there and dealt with it. Sadly they could do nothing about it. Ventus could feel the bleeding about to start, and by the look on Sora and Roxas' face they felt it too. As soon as it started everyone but them paniced, except Yuffie.

"Ahhh" Shouted Aqua.

"Why won't it stop?" Screamed Kairi.

"Why does it keep flowing?" Xion said.

"Roxas!" Screamed Namine.

"It's like a river" Said Yuffie.

Leon hit yuffie upside the head, she didn't seem to notice as she kept smiling. The blood finally stopped and they didn't pass out.

"Please tell me it's done." Ventus said.

"Shut up copycat." Roxas responded.

"Excuse me?" Ventus shot. He hated when Roxas said that, he knew he was joking but he still hated it.

"You heard me, you're a copycat." Roxas replied.

"I came first you bastard, i'm ten years older than you!" Ventus was angry now.

"Then you're a old copycat" Roxas said.

"Both of you shut up, if it wasn't for me neither of you would be alive right now." Sora said who was agitated by their argument.

"I know, i was just giving him a hard time." Roxas said in a quieter tone. "I do hope this stops soon though."

"But why is this happening? It's only us." Sora said aloud, he was confused just as the others but something else was bothering him besides that is was only happening to them, it was that Roxas and Ventus were the only ones who had ever had direct contact with his heart.

"I believe i can answer that question." Everyone turned to see merlin walking up to all of them. "It's the fluxuation in your heart sora, all three of you share a common thread and that's your heart, each of you have a piece of each others heart, and when they came into proximety of each other they reacted, causing the nose bleeds and the fainting." He said, almost like he had practiced this speech, that or this happened alot.

"Can it be stopped?" Asked Aqua with a worried look on her face.

"Of course it can, it should be done by now. This will happen occasionaly if the hearts aren't within contact with each other for a certain amount of time. As long as you frequently get together this shouldn't happen." He said as he stroked his beard like only he could.

Roxas jumped up from the blood soaked sand he was laying in. "In that case lets get this beach vacation started!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

Sora got up from the sand and started to brush himself off. "We don't really have vacations Roxas, it's just summer right now. Besides, wasn't it you who said we should go some where else other than the beach?"

"Well yeah but you have to make the most out of what you can." He tried to hide it, but he really liked the beach, they all did.

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Riku and everyone except Aqua and Kairi ran towards the beach.

"They're such stubborn boys aren't they?" Kairi asked as she sat down next to Aqua.

"Yeah, but they're our stubborn boys, and we have to look out for them." Aqua said laughing after watching Ventus jump on Roxas and push him into the water.

"Have you two screwed yet?" She asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Yeah, we've screwed, i liked it, it felt good." She said remembering two nights ago when they had sex.

"Have you told him about the thing yet?" Kairi asked.

"Not yet, i keep trying to bring it up but it never seems to be the right time, i've had a month to tell him but i keep getting too scared to tell him." She said as she started drawing lines in the sand.

"It'll be okay, he'll understand, they all have that common trait of being able to understand anything. Like when i told Sora i wanted to have a threesome." She said with a small laugh.

Aqua turned to face her quickly. "What did he say?!" She had to know how this turned out.

"He said it depended on who it was, but he seemed more influenced when i said i wanted it to be another female. Kairi started to laugh a little. "He's kind of a pervert, a childish pervert."

Aqua laughed with her. "I'll try to tell him later but not right now."

Ventus and Sora run up to them.

"What're you two doing?" Aqua asked with a curiously suspicious tone.

They look at each other and grab their significant other. Ventus starts running towards the beach. "Ven no! Stop, Ven!" Aqua kept laughing as Ventus kept running. As soon as he got to decent depth he tossed Aqua in, but she knew this was coming so she grabbed his neck and pulled him in after her. Aqua pulled him in underwater for a kiss, she always thought that would be fun, to kiss someone underwater. She let him go and they both swam up towards the surface. Ventus reached the surface first, he waited for Aquas head to surface before he did anything, as soon as he saw her blue hair he scooped her up and walked back towards the beach edge.

Aqua noticed Ventus' nose was starting to bleed, it quit almost as soon as she noticed it but it still worried her a little. He laid her down on the beach and cuddled up to her, she knew he was cold but that was the point, the worst the cold got the more he cuddled up to her, she held him closer to him so that her boobs pressed up against his chest. She liked just laying here but she felt that a little teasing was to be expected, she wasn't really wearing a swimsuit because she knew that she wouldn't be swimming for the most part, it wasn't that she hated swimming, she just didn't feel like it.

"Hey Aqua?" Ventus had a question but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"Yeah Ven?"

"Do you still want to be with me?" He was a little worried about the answer but he thought he already knew the answer to the question.

"Of course i do you idiot, why wouldn't i?" This question caught her by surprise, she was expecting any question except this.

"I don't know, i was just wondering, the question had just been nagging at me until i asked it."

"Okay, but yes, i want to stay with you, it's fun and interesting that and you're really fun in bed." She said that last part with a laugh.

"Okay, i just felt like i needed to ask."

"Well you don't because i love you and i'm staying with you for as long as possible." She meant it to, she was going to see this relationship through.

They layed down on the beach for as long as they could, or atleast until Terra decided to spray them with a bucket full of sea water with the help of Riku and Axel.

"Terra you bastard!" Ventus shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

"Hey calm down buddy, you were just getting a little too comfy." Terra said slowly backing knowing what was about to happen.

"I'll beat you until you see stars!" Ventus was a little pissed that he'd poured sea water on both of them.

"That won't take long knowing how hard you're going to hit!" Terra was about to start running.

"Then you know how much fun i'll be having beating you!" Ventus started to chase Terra down the beach, passed Sora and Kairi making out by the waterfall, passed the watchtower where Roxas and Namine were sleeping at the top of it, all the way to the star shapped tree at the top of the ledge, terra was about to run through the passage that lead back to the front of the island, but Ventus was already ahead of him and used fire to keep him from going through. "Ready for payback?"

"Not even close." Terra jumps off the ledge and dives into the ocean and swims out as far as he could and as fast as he could.

"Whatever, it's not worth getting wet again, plus the salt in the water makes my clothing cling to my skin uncomfortably." Ventus ran back to Aqua, she was back up and talking to Riku and Axel about some kind of food that Axel had found in twilight town that he hadn't tried to eat until he bothered to stop and try it. "Did you catch him Ven?" Aqua asked with a big smile on her face. "Of course i didn't, he dived into the ocean and swam away. Those muscles of his are able to get him out of almost any situation." Ventus said with slight disappointment on his face, he really wanted to hit him to.

"It's okay baby, you'll get him next time." Aqua said as she kissed him.

"I don't really care anymore, it isn't worth it now." Ventus said as he hugged Aqua. Ventus felt his nose start to bleed a bit. "I'm starting to drip a bit." He said as he grabbed a tissue from his back pocket and wiped his nose, it wasn't a lot of blood but still a bit, less than early for sure.

Aqua grabbed the tissue and dabbed at his nose for a bit and threw it away. "It's fine, Kaira and Namine said the others aren't bleeding as badly either." She ruffled his hair a bit. "Ready to start heading home yet?"

"Yeah i am, i think Terra already left, if he hasn't yet then he's still in the ocean with all of his clothing on." As horrible a thought that it was. "I just want to say bye to my other thirds."

"Okay, well i'll get Sora and Kairi, you go say bye to Roxas and Namine." Aqua knew what his reaction would be but it would be worse if he didn't say bye at all. "Fine, but i don't wanna."

"You don't have to want to do it, but you need to." Aqua said as she kissed his cheek. He huffed and walked off as he went to find Roxas and Namine.

Eventually after finding Roxas and Namine, Ventus said his goodbyes, right after Roxas gave him a noogie. After his goodbyes to them he said his goodbyes to Sora and Kairi, or atleast after they were done having sex in the treehouse that is. Once he said his goodbyes he rejoined Aqua and they returned to the land of departure. Of course as soon as they got home Aqua was really horny and wanted to fuck, and Ventus being who he is went along with it and fucked Aqua to her hearts content, afterwards they cuddled and kissed until Ventus fell asleep in her arms and she ruffled his hair until she fell asleep as well. All was right in their world especially when they cuddled each other, nothing could go wrong at the moment as they slept peacefully, unless of course Terra poured water on them again.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

 **Well now you've read the newest chapter (so far)**

 **Don't worry, i shall reveal Aquas secret soon, but not too soon.**

 **Please review, good or bad i need it for tips or pointers.**

 **Have a good day.**


	7. An unwelcome reunion

**Did someone say next chapter? Well okay then.**

 **Here, have a new chapter. May or may not contain lemon, i'll leave that as a suprise.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Ventus had had a wonderful night after the beach, he got to fall asleep in her arms as they lay in bed and cuddle. He woke up in sort of a daze, it was a side effect of the blood loss from yesterday, but something was different, his dick was wet, no doubt Aqua was sucking on it just to tease him, that or she really wanted him to shove it in another hole.

Ventus tried to be as quiet as he could as he guided his hand towards her head, as soon as he felt her head tap the palm of his hand he pushed her head down so that his dick would press into the back of her throat. Aqua didn't seem to notice this as a surprise, instead she kept sucking and sucking making sure to get Ventus to cum. And cum he did, her three minutes of sucking his stiff cock finally paid off with what she wanted in her mouth. She pulled herself back up to lay on his chest and curl up to him.

"Was that really necessary?" Ventus asked her.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Maybe i just wanted your cock in my mouth, maybe i wanted your fluids in my mouth, or maybe i just really wanted to pleasure you." Aqua replied with one hand still stroking his member. If he said one more thing about it she was going to shut him up, if he didn't she still might do it.

"If you just want to pleasure me then maybe you should continue." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Maybe i will." She replied as she got up to position herself just right. She sat down on his cock and started to ride him. Then it happened, without warning and unwanted.

The flashbacks came.

Aqua remembered it so vividly yet so vaguely. She was sitting at the table finishing her meal, Ventus had just left after hoarking his down and running off, they had yet to spend their first night together. She felt the yern to tell Ventus she liked him but couldn't do it.

"It is ill advised to fall in love as a keyblade master Aqua." Aqua turned sharply around to see the figure of Yen Sid in the doorframe. "Why is that?" She asked, worried about the answer but still wanting to know. "Because they rarely live long enough for it to become something important." He sat down next to her and started to pour a cup of tea. "I must tell you something important, you hold him close to your heart and you think rationally therefore you're the only one i can tell this to. This peaked Aquas interest. "What is it master?"

"Vanitas is back."

And just like that, Aquas heart stopped, she felt the abcense of blood flow for a fraction of a second, but it was still there. "How is this possible!?" She was scared that Vanitas would come after Ventus. "He has always been there, small fractions of him have lingered in the darkness until a suffecient amount of darkness could repair him. Those conditions have been met, i know not how long it will take him to come for Ventus." Yen Sid said as he sipped more of his tea. "He won't get Ventus, i'll make sure of that!" Aqua stood up and walked out of the room.

She couldn't help but cry, she was having sex with the person she loved and she was crying on him, she couldn't help it. She layed down on him, she didn't bother taking his cock out, she didn't notice it anymore. The crying just kept going, Ventus held her worried. He pulled his cock out and held her close to him. Her tears ran down his chest and rolled onto the bed. She tried to stop but everytime she tried it just fell faster and there were more tears falling.

"Aqua?" She could hear the worry in his voice, it scared her, she couldn't tell him that his other half was coming for him, coming to hurt him, to kill him and take him from her. Her worst fear was coming and nothing and there was nothing she could do about it. She was scared she didn't know what to do.

"Aqua?" Ventus said again, more worried than the first time. She could hear the blonde boys worry in his voice but she didn't know what to say. Instead she tried to hide it. She kissed him as hard and as passionatly as she could. She could hear herself screaming at him in her head. "Do what you always do! Make me forget all the bad things! Keep me safe! Please!"

Ventus pulled her off for long enough to ask her what was wrong. She avoided the question but the more he pressed the more she began to crack, she knew he wouldn't stop asking until she told him what was making her cry so much. "Vanitas is coming back, i didn't want to tell you because i was scared that you'd go after him." The tears kept streaming down her face, she could feel them slowly move down her face.

Ventus didn't know what to say or do, he felt that he needed to go after Vanitas to protect her but she didn't want him to. Ventus hugged her and squeezed tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, i promise you." She started to sob more, he thought he had said something wrong at first, but realized he hadn't. He held her closer to him.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

After an hour of holding her close the two got up and got dressed, they headed out to the yard where Terra was waiting for them.

"You two ready? I'm on a schedule you know." He asked as he stared at his wrist as if he had a watch on, he looked up and smiled hoping the other two got a laugh out of it.

"Yeah yeah, like you're important enough to have anything to do." Ventus said as they walked past him.

Terra smiled and they begun their workouts.

It was hard for Ventus not to watch Aqua as she worked out, normally he did it because she looked majestic and erotic as she went through her routine with ease he'd watch and start to get wet daydreams, but this time it was because he was worried about her. He noticed little slips and mistakes as she tried to cast a spell, sometimes the spell was too weak or she almost killed Terra or herself with it. She almost fell out of the land of departure itself. He was worried and he didn't know how could make her feel better.

Aqua knew that she was messing up, and she knew she had to stop, when she thought of Ventus her sadness and worry made the spell she tried to cast weaker, but when she thought of Vanitas, the anger made the spell too strong and almost killed her and Terra. She just couldn't help herself, she wanted to stop but she couldn't, she wanted to give up and go to bed, the realm of darkness had been better than this.

Once training was done she walked to her room, Ventus had tried to follow but she wouldn't let him, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, as she layed down on her bed she could feel the tears coming back, she didn't want to lose Ventus, but she knew Vanitas would come after him eventually. She didn't know what she was going to do, all she knew was that she had to protect Ventus, because he was hers and no one else could have him, especially not the bastard that took him away from her twelve years ago. She needed a way to keep him away from Ventus. Little did she know what was happening in Ventus' room.

Ventus was thrown against the wall of his room leaving a small dent in it. "still too weak fight back properly." Ventus looked up to see Vanitas looking down at him. Vanitas grabbed Ventus by the throat and started to choke him. "After i'm done with you, i can finally merge with you and destroy the light in your heart. Then, i'm going after that blue haired bitch." Vanitas started laughing as his grip around Ventus tightened. "You cost us the X-blade once before, not again!" Vanitas closed his eyes. "I can imagine it now. Us, well me but you know what i meant, holding the X-blade like it was meant to be all those years ago." Ventus saw his chance. Vanitas opened his eyes at the sound of a keyblade being summoned. "Imagine this fuck stick." Ventus shoved his keyblade into Vanitas, Vanitas fell to the floor bleeding from his stomach. "You won't do it, you don't have the guts to kill me." Ventus thought on that for a moment. "Well technically you're a part of me, so it's suicide." Vanitas' eyes as Ventus drove his keyblade through his heart. Ventus fell back against the wall panting. Vanitas' body caught fire instantly, but the fire was a black fire, not a orange one, like the fire was imbued with darkness. "Well that takes care of cleaning up i guess, even if it is a little worrying." Ventus got up and brushed himself off, his right arm was bleeding enough that he felt a little light headed.

Ventus walked to Aquas room leaving blood stains on the walls in the process. "Master Yen Sid is going to be pissed when he sees this." He thought about wether or not he should stay off the walls but he was in too much pain to care at that moment.

Aqua was laying on her bed remembering the beach, Kairi was the first one she had told, and the only one. She kept pushing Aqua to tell Ventus but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she was scared of the outcome. She knew she had to tell him, Kairi even pointed it out to her, but she couldn't. She was in the middle of the thought when Ventus opened the door and half tumbled and half dived into the room. His blood was starting to pool onto the floor in her room. "Ventus! Are you okay?!" She ran off her bed and down to Ventus holding his body up to try to keep the blood from continuing to flow. "Yeah, i'm fine, had a run in with my other half Vanitas." Aqua looked at him in shock, she was scared about how it went. "Are you okay? Where is Vanitas? Are the wounds severe?" Ventus wasn't able to answer all those questions. "Yes, dead, yes." Aqua grabbed Ventus and held him as she dabbed at the wounds with a cloth. "Does it hurt badly?"

"Too...Hurt...To...Be...Snide..." Ventus passed out right there on the floor while Aqua was attempting to clean a deep wound that Vanitas had left across his chest. "It's really deep, i need to freeze the area and work on it, but i can't without freezing his heart." Aqua summoned a two keyblades and cast two individual spells, fire and blizzara. She kept the fire further from his chest and was just about to start. "Wait a minute, keyblades and i'm a master of magic." Aqua stood up and pointed a keyblade at Ventus. "Curaga." Ventus was covered in a massive green light and his body started bringing itself together, the cuts sealed themselves and faded quickly. "Sometimes i'm a dunce." Aqua put the keyblade and dragged Ventus into bed and layed down with him.

"That solves one, now i just have to find a way to get him to train." Aqua said with a slight smile on her face. She was glad that he was still alive and well.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ventus woke up alone in bed, which instantly made his surrondings more troublesome. He was in Aquas room but he was alone in there, that's when he heard the sound of running water. She was taking a shower, he could tell just from listening to the current of the water and when it hit the floor harder or softer.

As he lay in her bed Ventus began to construct a plan on how to make Aqua feel better, it involved Disney Town, a rollar coaster, some cotton candy and possibly a haunted house. He was still coming up with all the details when Aqua walked out of the shower and into the bedroom, she didn't bother to put a towel on, she just walked in and crawled into bed next to Ventus, her body was soaking wet and her nipples were poking out as her breasts were squeezing into his arms, she was worried, that much he knew was obvious. He just wasnted her to know that everything was okay, it had been one incident after another after since going to the beach. He was going to get everyone to Disney Town, but only after some time had passed.

Aqua felt his arms wrap around her and it made her smile, she felt safe, and even though she was wet from the shower, she felt no need to dry herself off. As she lay there in bed she began to think to herself, she needed a way to protect him but to also be able know where he was at all times. She'd figure it out later but at that moment, her world could be ending and she wouldn't care, as long as Ventus was the one holding her.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **No one knows how hard that was to write for me, the chapters are getting longer and i start to run out of story, i think i might level it off at the word amount from chapter 5.**

 **Anyways don't forget to give me some feedback so i can make the storys better.**

 **Also i'll start taking suggestions for this story, just comment a idea and i'll attempt it.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support.**


	8. Overshadowed

**Hey all, i'm back.**

 **Contains mature content. Well it did earlier i realize that but after reading so much fanfiction i don't really think of sex as mature content, anyway i'm rambling so have a new chapter.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Aqua was asleep when it happened, she was having a wonderful dream about a teddy bear. She woke up to a loud crash and Terra yelling. Aqua got up and summoned her keyblade.

She ran out of the room and into the main room to find Terra and Ventus locked in battle, but not with each other. "How do you two expect to fight both the heartless and the unversed if you can't even lay a scratch on an old man." Yen Sid was mocking them as he dodged each and every one of their swipes at him. Aqua laughed and put her keyblade away. "Can it old man, i've yet to use my real strength." Terra shouted at him. "Ventus back out for now." Yen Sid commanded him. Ventus jumped out of the fight landing next to Aqua.

"Ready for me old man?" Terra said with a smile.

"No, that would be pedophilia." Yen Sid replied

"Shut up old man!" Terra yelled as he ran towards his master.

Ventus and Aqua both caught the glimpse in their masters eyes just before it happened, and they smiled. Terra swiped at Yen Sid, he moved to the side. Yen Sid summoned his keyblade as he made a swiping motion towards Terra, Terra had just enough time to block the incoming attack, but that's what Yen Sid wanted. Terra was thrown into the air, almost touching the ceiling. "Regravaga." With that one word Terra was sent plummenting towards the ground, with a loud thump he was on his face.

"You should learn to respect a man who has been alive much longer than you and has had much more experience fighting than you." Yen Sid turned towards Ventus. "Class is over." As Yen Sid left and Terra left the room Aqua kissed Ventus.

Ventus turned a little red, but he kissed her back. "I'm going to get showered."

"Okay, but after that you're going to come into my room, after that you're going to need another shower." Aqua said with a perverted look on her face

"Okay, i will, just wanted to clean my body a little." Ventus said as he started walking towards his room. Even though they were dating and everything they still had seperate rooms just in case Yen Sid got too suspicious. As Ventus started to take off his clothing he started to think about how Terra had been so easily defeated by Yen Sid, a man who hadn't once used his keyblade in the year he had been here, no practice, no relearning, it was as if he had all of his lessons and moves flooded into his head all at once.

As Ventus was about to take off his pants he felt the familiar feeling of shadows looming somewhere in the room. He turned just in time to see a shard of darkness flying towards him, he stepped to the right in order to dodge it, but he hadn't seen the second shard which unfortunatly caught him in the shoulder. "Ah!" It burned, it burned like no ordinary fire could, this burned deeper than the body, it burned into his very being, and then he heard it. "You didn't think a simple stab through the heart with that pathetic keyblade of yours was enough to kill me did you?" He heard his voice behind him. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me Ventus." Vanitas walked around Ventus to face him. "But no one other than you knows this, and you won't be here any longer." He said as he grabbed the shard and twisted it. "Ah!" The shard hurt, Ventus wanted it out that very moment. "That's right scream, scream for me!" He twisted it more, each time he changed the rotation it dug deeper into his body. "Ahhhh!" Vanitas smiled at his pain. "Keep going, you're not done yet." Vanitas twisted the shard more, making sure to shove it into his body as he twisted. "Ahh!" Ventus was hurting more than any time he had faced any kind of enemy. "Good boy, now that you're weak, i can take your body over."

Ventus felt the darkness entering him, the more that entered the less he saw, he was blacking out and there was nothing he could do about it, everything he had done before and after his coma had been for nothing. His efforts were meaningless, and now he was going to lose his life, he was going to lose his relationship, he was going to lose Aqua.

"I'll make sure to kill the bitch first, after all it was her who stood in the way." Vanitas said with a smile. "I'll make sure it's slow and painful to, so it'll burn into her memories, it will be the last thing she sees, the person she loves most, torturing her, killing her. Her last feeling will be betrayel and hate, both caused by you." As he said this, his body started to fade away, the more it faded the less Ventus saw. His entire body hurt, he was dying and he couldn't move. "Lights out Ventus." That was the last thing he heard.

Meanwhile in Aquas room...

Where was he? Aqua had been waiting for him for an hour. At first she thought he was really enjoying his shower, then she thought he was just getting ready, now she's getting worried. She was going to go look for him but she felt like she'd be bothering him, eventually it got to the point where she decided to go looking for him.

She went to his room first, all she found there was blood, it didn't help her stop worrying but she knew that if he was bleeding then there was a trail. She walked out of the room and almost immediatly found the blood, she followed it past the dining room, through the great hall, outside and up the hill where they all went to watch the stars. There he was, staring up at the sky, as if he was waiting for something. "Took you long enough." As soon as he had spoke those words she knew something was wrong, she just didn't know what. "You were supposed to meet me in my room and yet you're out here acting like you were waiting for me?" She hoped he caught the sarcasm in her tone, but he just seemed to shrug it off.

That's when everything went to hell.

Ventus exploded with darkness. "I never knew the darkness felt so good, once you let it absorb you it gives you all of it's power. I've never felt so alive." He said that last part with a laugh, putting Aqua more on edge. "Ventus, what're you doing?" She screamed as she ran up to him. Ventus smacked her once she got too close, throwing her back down the hill. "Do not approach me." He was mad, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "Why Ventus, why are you letting the darkness have you?" Ventus dashed towards her and grabbed her by the throat, pulling him closer as he choked her. "I needed a change of pace." Instantly she knew what was wrong. "Vanitas you fuck!" She said through gasps. "Well there goes that plan, i was hoping you'd die hating Ventus, but oh well.

Vanitas made a throwing motion but was unable to free Aqua from his grip, he couldn't throw her off of the world. "Still have a little power do you? I'll fix that." Vanitas summoned his keyblade and prepared to stab her but before he could a blast left his hands and shot Aqua into hill. "That's right, i forgot i could do that." Vanitas walked over and checked on Aqua. She was barely breathing and bleeding, but still concious. "You'll die soon enough, and with that wound, you won't make it very far either." Vanitas opened a portal of darkness and stepped in. "Now to deal with that little fuck of a doppleganger."

Aqua watched as Vanitas stepped into the portal, she tried standing but she was too weak, it hurt to move and she was out of energy. She couldn't cast curaga, too little magic, she was going to die. "Aqua! Ventus!" Terras voice, maybe she wouldn't die. Terra ran up to her "Aqua! Where's Ventus?" He saw that she was bleeding and decided it was best to get her back home than to ask questions. As he picked her up she passed out, bleeding down Terras back. She knew where he was headed.

Ventus was trapped, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape his prison. He could feel himself getting weaker, the longer he stayed, the more he hurt. He couldn't leave and he hated it. He sat down and curled up into the fetal position, he was defeated, he was never going to get to see Aqua again. He lost.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **Sorry for the chapter, it's just i was a little busy at the time so i had to finish it with my current deadline. I'll leave a link on my profile so you can see the crap i took a break from this for.**

 **Anyho, give me some feedback as always (Good or bad) And i shall continue this ASAP. Cheers!**


	9. Less than Hostile Retakeover

**New chapter, hope you're all ready for it.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

"That's not him! That couldn't be Ventus!" Terra was shouting, refuing to believe what Aqua was telling him.

"I know it isn't him, what point of Vanitas stole his body did you not hear?" Aqua shouted back, still not able to believe what had happened.

"Well we have to get him back Aqua!" Terra was still shouting, he was panicing.

"Obviously we're getting him back you idiot!" Aqua was also panicing, but she had more to lose than Terra did if they lost Ventus, she'd lose the love of her life and her bestfriend. Terra would lose someone who was like a brother to him.

"There is only one way to get him back." Both Aqua and Terra turned around to see Yen Sid behind them in the door frame. "Aqua, when was the last time Ventus, Roxas, and Sora were in close proximity to each other?" Aqua had to think about it for a bit. "Atleast a week or two." Yen Sid started to nod his head. "That should be just enough time for the fluxiation to begin again." Yen Sid walked out of the room and left Aqua and Terra to their own seperate thoughts.

Terra turned to Aqua. "He's going to twilight town right?" He said with a hostile tone that made Aqua feel uneasy.

"He said he was going after the doppleganger, who else could that be but Roxas? Twilight town is where Roxas is, so it has to be where he's headed." Aqua said standing up.

"Then that's where i'm headed." Terra said forming his armor around his body and running out of the room. "Terra!" Aqua screamed running after him, but it was too late Terra had already summoned his rider and flown off, there was no way she could catch him, she was too weak and the speed at which he took off showed that he was using his own life force to power the rider. Aqua ran to her room, she had taken off her armor plate when she had been injured. "Damnit Terra, this is how we lost you the first time!" Aqua grabbed her armor piece and started to run outside.

Yen Sid grabbed her arm as she tried to run. "You cannot simply leave, you need to know that Vanitas will try everything to get you to stop, until you see the darkness flow out from his body than Vanitas still inhabits his body." Yen Sid stared intently at Aqua as she watched the old magician. "Sora is on his way to twilight town, Roxas is already there of course, with the introduction of all three hearts in the same area, theirs hearts will fluxuate and cause their bodies to react." Aqua nodded. "Good, now go and save what is left of his heart." Aqua ran off summoning her rider and armor, flying off towards twilight town.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Meanwhile in twilight town...

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Roxas was thrown against the wall. "So weak, you must have come when he was still weak." Vanitas summoned a keyblade that was niether his nor Ventus' "And because you're this weak, you're easily destroyed." Vanitas raises the keyblade, but he never got to strike.  
"Ventus!" Xion jumped onto Vanitas, tackling him to the ground. "Stop! What're you doing!" Roxas got up and ran towards Xion and Vanitas. "Get away from him Xion, that's not Ventus!" A explosion of darkness shot out from Vanitas, throwing Xion into a wall and pushing Roxas to the floor. "That was really annoying, i think i'll kill you after i'm done with the doppleganger." Vanitas raised the keyblade once again to finish Roxas.

"Hey Vanitas!" Screamed Terra as he raced towards Vanitas.

Vanitas turned around. "Oh what the fuck is it now?" He only turned quick enough to see Terra jump off his rider and it smash into him, burying Vanitas in the ground. He was starting to get angry. "That's it! Release restriction 1!" A massive explosion of darkness destroyed the entire street and most of the building around it. Vanitas walked out of the crater, darkness leaking from his body. "Fuck the doppleganger, you die first as it was supposed to be twelve years ago." Vanitas dashed towards Terra and tried to roundhouse kick him. Terra caught his foot and brought his elbow down on his knee, a cracking could be heard throughout the street. Terra threw Vanitas away from him.

"You interfering little shit! Do you understand how much planning went into the original plan? Years! Do you know how many years went into my plan? A decade!" Vanitas screamed as he tried rushing Terra again. Once again Terra proved to be too powerful, he punched Vanitas point blank in the nose making his legs come out from under him causing him to slide across pavement. Blood covered Vanitas' face. "I will not lose to the likes of you!" Vanitas was screaming, he was losing it. Vanitas rushed Terra again.

This time was different.

As Vanitas rushed Terra, Roxas threw his keyblade at him, hitting Vanitas in the head causing him to fall to the ground. Xion ran to him and started freezing him at a close range to make sure he recieved all of the spell. Vanitas was slowly being covered in ice, it surronded him, he was unable to move.

Aqua jumped from her rider just as he had been covered. "There she is! Now it's a party!" A fire covered Vanitas burning the ice around him and spreading it to the buildings. Vanitas rushed Aqua, grabbing her by the throat and choking her against the wall of a building. "You're going to die, like you were supposed to." The fire grew wildly as buildings became submerged in the fire, people were screaming, children were crying, and shadows were starting to appear. "Like my friends? I brought them along for the ride, the world heart might be locked but i can still slip a few through. Now it's time for you to go." Vanitas looked at the shadows. "Keep the rest of them busy." The shadows started attacking Terra and Xion and Roxas. Vanitas turned his attention back to Aqua. "Now die."

As Vanitas started to choke Aqua, she felt a tear go down her face. It wasn't fair that she had fallen in love with a amazing person only to die from his darker half, none of this was supposed to happen, yet it was happening. She felt light headed and she could feel herself starting to slip.

Vanitas, took one hand off of her and placed it on his chest. His nose started to bleed. "What's happe-" Vanitas dropped to the floor. The shadows vanished.

"Sora must be in proximity." Roxas said as he looked around. "Yeah, i hope that Ventus is able to come back."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Meanwhile in Ventus' heart

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"It hurts, why did i have to suffer alone? Its's not fair!" Vanitas screamed as cuts began to appear on his body. "We could have had everything! But you gave it all away for people who aren't even really your family! I'm the closest thing you have to family!" Vanitas was screaming, but Ventus wasn't listening, he didn't want to hear anything Vanitas had to say. "Ventus! Don't block me out! I'll never shut up! Don't you leave me!" The floor around Vanitas started to crack and seperate from the rest of the structure. "Don't do this!" Vanitas screamed as he drifted farther away. Ventus turned towards Vanitas and smiled. "I didn't do anything, you did this to yourself." He said with a smile on his face. "Ventus!" Vanitas' island shattered and he dissapeared.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

In twilight town

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ventus woke up on a bench, the town was burning around him but none of the fire seemed to have reached him. "Aqua? Terra? Roxas? Anyone?" He screamed. The screaming of people was too loud for him to hear anything. Ventus got up from the bench and ran towards the train station, dodging burning buildings and running people.

"Ventus!" Ventus turned to see Namine running towards him.

"Namine, what happened here?" Ventus asked, he wanted to know where Aqua was but this was a more important question.

"I'm not sure, i just saw the fire starting and started running towards it, i figured that Roxas had caused it somehow." Namine explained. "Do you have any kind of idea what happened?" She asked with a distressed look on her face.

"No, i woke up on a park bench near the wall in front of the struggle arena. I was headed towards the train station." Ventus said as fast as he could, he had to look for Aqua. "Have you seen Aqua?" Ventus thought that he might as well ask.

Namine shook her head. "I haven't seen her in person, but i know that she went towards the mansion. I don't know why but her Roxas, Xion and Terra were headed there when i last asked Axel."

Ventus knew where he had to go. "Then i need to go to the mansion." Ventus summoned his keyblade, but it wasn't his. "What the hell is this?"

The keyblade was made entirely of light with cracks of darkness leaking from it, it made Ventus' hand tingle as he held it. It felt different to him, the handle was the same but the feeling wasn't the same at all. The tip had darkness leaking off the side, it fell to the floor but it never made contact, dissolving before it reached halfway. It glowed with power, both light and dark.

"What is this thing?" Ventus asked, he looked up but Namine only shrugged. "I still have to get to the mansion."

Ventus ran towards the mansion, stopping only when he had to, he noticed that the closer he got, the less shadows he saw and the woozier he got. He was starting to feel dizzy and weird, his legs didn't want to take him anywhere. He could barely hear the screaming anymore. Everything was disappearing from him, his vision was closing on him and all he could smell was smoke. Eventually he collapsed, blacking out before he felt the harsh landing of his head on the cement.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Meanwhile at the mansion

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Aqua hoped that Ventus was alright, she hadn't been there for the battle, and when she got there he had already been defeated. Now she was stuck fighting the rest of the heartless and saving the town.

"Aqua, you get the second floor room on the right, i'll get the one on the left. Xion, you and Roxas cover the first floor." Terra said. "This is the last place that i can feel them." All of them nodded and ran to the rooms they were assigned. Aqua had no problem in her room, there were two heartless in the room that she was able to destroy with a simple firaga. "That was easy." She walked out of her room, Terra, Xion, and Roxas all walked out of the rooms they were in. "There's nothing in this place." Roxas shouted to Terra. "The place is empty." Terra replied. "That's weird." Xion began. "Why did they all just disappear?" Aqua couldn't help but think that Ventus might have something to do with it. "We have to get back to Ventus!" Aqua jumped off the balcony and ran outside of the mansion and ran towards the town. "Please be there. Please be there. Please be there." She kept repeating the same thing over and over to herself, hoping that Ventus was okay but not able to push the paranoia away.

Aqua got to the wall that lead back into the town and saw Ventus bleeding on the cement in front of the wall. "Ventus!" She screamed, barely even noticing the keyblade that was attached to his hand. She did however notice that his blood was a little darker than it usually was when he was injured or when he got scraped. "Ventus get up. Please Ventus please!" She eventually quit trying to wake him up and opted for taking him back to the land of departure.

"Is he okay?" Kairi had placed her hand on Aquas shoulder trying to keep her from over reacting. Aqua started shaking her head. "He's still breathing, and his heart is beating at a regular pace. But i don't know how he got here, i laid him down on a bench away from the fighting." Tears were streaming down her face. "Namine said she saw Ventus looking for you, he was confused about what was happening." Aqua nodded. "Yeah, i'm going to take him to the land of departure." Kairi let her go as Aqua's armor formed around her and her rider was summoned beside her. "Bye Kairi. Don't worry, i'll tell him the secret soon." Aqua took off with Ventus' body holding on to her.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Back at the land of departure.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Aqua had layed Ventus in his bed and curled up next to him in a way that if he woke up and tried to move than she would know and be able to hug him and kiss him. As she moved in close she knew that it was worth everything to get him back. She closed her eyes and started to drift off. "Goodnight Ventus, i love you." And with that she drifted off into sleep.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **Hey guys, this wasn't supposed to be as long as it was. But i kind of ended up doing it by accident because i got really into this chapter. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, give me some feedback and give me some suggestions for side-chapters that i could do, i'll take the ones i like and dedicate them to you. See ya and have a good one.**


	10. Reconnecting

**Chapter 10. Awesomeness now i just need a large pillow and a blanket and i'll be set. Anyway lets start.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Ventus lay awake for awhile. He was scared, scared he was going to hurt Aqua like he did two days ago. He was scared that he was going to cause more damage. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He looked at his hand and all he could see was the taint of the darkness running through his veins. It wasn't there before Vanitas decided to take his body, but now it was flowing through him as if it was his blood. He shifted a little and he could feel Aqua press up against him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't stay, not if he was going to hurt Aqua.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Aqua woke up just as Terra busted through the door. "Ventus!?" Aqua jumped up, she was stille wearing the same clothing from yesterday. "Terra? What's wrong?" She turned around to see that Ventus was no longer in the bed. "Ventus is gone, i can't find him anywhere." Aqua instantly jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, she was going to search every room, every nook and cranny, every world to find him. She ran back into Ventus' room and started going through his stuff, clothing, books, drawers. Anything to give even a small clue to where he was going. "Aqua, have you found anything?" Terra was panicing again. "No, i haven't Terra. You?" Terra shook his head "Nothing, i've look everywhere, even our stargazing spot and the kitchen, all his usual places that he goes." Terra punched a wall. "Why did the he leave?" Aqua couldn't think of anywhere he would go. "He's scared Terra, think about what has happened to him. He doesn't know what to do about any of it." It hit her almost immediately, she knew where he was. "Disney town." Terra looked at her weird. "This isn't the time for racing and fruitball Aqua." Aqua shook her head. "No Terra, this is the perfect time for ice cream. Sea salt ice cream." Terras face lit up instantly. "You go Aqua, you're his girlfriend, i'll stay here and wait for you. You have any problems and you use the D-link okay?" Aqua shook her head and ran outside. "Please let me be right." Aqua summoned her armor and her rider and took off for Disney town.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ventus sat in disney town eating sea salt ice cream and watching a game of fruitball. Struggle was outlawed in disney town after Captain dark (A.K.A Pete) Tried to win the tournament by using a modified struggle bat that resulted in three injuries from a watermelon. As Ventus continued to watch the fruitball game he saw chip and dale running off with something that looked like the end of a fire hydrant. "Wonder what they're up to." He thought to himself. As he continued to lick his ice cream he felt a slight tug on his shirt, without any hesitation the tug became a pull and he was thrown off of the bench. Looking up all Ventus could see was the blue hair of Aqua. "How dare you just leave like that without any kind of warning!" Instantly she was screaming, he knew he should of picked a better place to hide, Destiny islands or hallow bastion or somewhere, but the call for sea salt ice cream was just a little too tempting. "Are you going to answer me?" Ventus didn't know what to say. He left so she wouldn't be around him, so he couldn't hurt her and all that did was bring her closer to him. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Aqua was pissed, she was so angry her vision was blurring. "So your solution was to run away? To drop everything and just leave?" He tried to advert her gaze but she wasn't going to let him. She grabbed him by the head and made him look at her. "Even if it meant that you would never get to see me again?"

That last sentence hit Ventus hard, he didn't want to hurt her but it seemed by leaving he had hurt her more than he could stand. "I'm sorry Aqua." She shook her head, almost like in disbelief. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how much pain you've caused me." Ventus wanted to advert his eyes again but he couldn't she had his head in place so he had to talk to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did, now come on." Ventus was looking at her in a weird way, like he wanted to go but there was something keeping him from going. "Where are we going?" She wanted to hit him for that, after all the shit he pulled, he wants to ask where they were going? "We're going to find a hotel, i'm not in the best of moods to be riding." Ventus shook his head like he understood, but that didn't stop Aqua from wanting to hit him. They walked around the town for awhile, looking at some of the amusements, there was the fruitball tournament that Ventus was watching, the ice cream music machine was in use, and captain dark was once again trying to win at go-karts. All in all it seemed like a nice day, but Aqua wanted to do something she knew she was supposed to be mad at Ventus for running away but all she wanted to do was take him by the arm eat some ice cream, play some fruitball, then check into a hotel and fuck his brains out.

"Hey Ventus?" Ventus looked up expecting to be yelled at again but all he got was Aqua staring at him with her kind blue eyes. "Yeah?" Her eyes were so soft and gentle. "Do you want to go do something? Play some fruitball maybe?" Ventus shook his head, he wasn't really in the mood for fruitball, he wasn't really in the mood for anything. Aqua nodded. "Okay well do you want to do anything?" Ventus just shook his head again. "Okay but there's a sea salt ice cream that i'd pay for with your name on it.

The sudden jolt in his body when she said the three words he loved to hear the most made her laugh. She couldn't help it, no matter what was wrong or what had happened, he was always up for some sea salt ice cream. "I thought so, now all you have to do is come with me to the ice cream stand to get some. Then we can do whatever you want to do." Ventus stood there contimplating. She was knew he was going to say yes but it still worried her a little that she didn't say yes immediatly. "Anything?" Aqua nodded with a smile on her face. "Anything Ven, as long as you want to do it." Ventus looked up at her with a malevolent grin. "Even sex?" Aqua soon became uneasy "what was that grin for? What was he planning on doing?" She thought to herself. She hugged him and whispered into his ear. "As long as it's a little rough and it's you inside me then yes.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Ventus and Aqua ran to the ice cream shop and purchased two sea salt ice creams then ran towards the nearest hotel. The ice creams were only half-eaten when Aqua tackled Ventus in bed and started to kiss him repeatedly. She almost ripped his favorite shirt trying to get it off. "Aqua slow down." But she wasn't going to listen, she hadn't realized just how horny she had been until now she had Ventus pinned down on the bed. "Aqua, please be a little softer." He probably thought he was going to get off easy. "You owe me, big time. I'll be as rough as i want to be." She pulled off his pants almost dragging him from the bed as she did it. "Aqua please." She pulled off his boxers and grabbed his cock and started to suck.

Ventus wanted to push her off of him, but he wanted this so badly. He was horny and so was she but he felt like it was a little forced. "Aqua, are you sure you want to do this?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. "We haven't had this chance for awhile, so i'm going to take every advantage i can." She continued to play with his cock as much as she could, licking and rubbing the tip eventually taking it in her mouth, putting the whole thing down her throat, she bobbed her head up and down on it a couple of times making sure to get him as close to cumming as possible and then quitting. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and started to rub it. "Got to lube it up before we get to the main event." As she got up Ventus started to play with her hair, it was so soft. Aqua sat down on his cock and began to ride him, Ventus tried to turn her around to put her on bottom, but Aqua kept him from doing it. "You don't get to flip me over."

Aqua knew this was basically torture for him, he hated lying there in bed helpless and doing nothing. Aqua liked to be dominated and Ventus was her dominator, the fact that it was vice-versa made them both feel weird but this was her way of torturing him. "This is what you get for leaving, now you can deal with it and take your punishment or you can try to fight back." She knew that Ventus wouldn't try anything though so she didn't know why she bothered to threaten him. "Are you sorry for the hell you put me through?" He looked to the side to advert her gaze but once again she made him face her. Ventus shook his head. "Yes, i'm sorry." She smiled and kissed him as passionatly as possble. "Good now if you do it again then i'm going to have to start masterbating again, because i won't do this ever if it happens again. Got it?" Ventus shook his head. Aqua again smiled and got off him, she layed down on her back and spread her legs, allowing him to get a good position. "I'm ready Ventus, hurry up and take what's yours." Aqua knew he'd do it to, he might be a little shy but he's a major pervert so he'll do it.

Ventus smiled and began to rub her entrance, Aqua blushing told him he was doing something right. He shoved his cock into Aqua, she liked it rough and by the gasp she gave he had done it hard enough for her to enjoy it. As Ventus kept fucking Aqua he felt a little better. He kept going as she kept moaning his name, biting her lip, drawing a little blood from it. She was loving it and that only made Ventus fuck her harder. She was the masochist and he was the sadist, the perfect pair in most cases. "Ventus, i'm on the edge." He leaned down and nippled on her ear, he could hear her whimper as he did it. "Then let's fix that." He continued to nipple on her ear making her whimper even more, he enjoyed torturing her like this. "Ventus, stop torturing me like, just finish me, please?" He could hear the lust and pleasure in her voice, she wanted more and he was going to give it to her. He lifted her legs above her head and layed them down on his shoulders, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted and he was going to enjoy every moment it. He began to thrust into her, harder and harder with each thrust forcing her to moan and grasp at the bed sheets. The more he kept going the more she started to scream, begging for more "Let's cover the bedsheets with us." She really was horny, and he would oblige her wish.

She was loving this, after everything that had happened it felt great to finally have this chance to relax and get fucked by the man she loved. She had came three times already and it felt like it was only the beginning of it. He was thrusting harder and harder with each thrust pushing farther and farther with each new thrust, she was really sensitive and couldn't stop the orgasm she was about to have. "Ventus, i'm going to cum again." She was starting to gasp for air. "You're the one who wanted to cover the bedsheets with us." He began to nibble on her ear again, slowly driving her crazy with the pleasure it brought. As she came Ventus let her lay back down on the bed. "Reach your limit?" Aqua nodded with a smile on her face and motioned for him to lay down next to her.

As they lay down on the bed Ventus knew what he had to do, he didn't like it but he had to.

"I love you Ventus." Aqua was cuddled up to his chest, she loved his lanky figure, so she always cuddled up to his side.

"I love you too Aqua." He said as he layed his layed his head down on the pillow.

"Do anything like that again and i'll hurt you, understand me?" She asked with a bit of demanding in her voice. "Yes ma'am." He replied. "The irony." He thought to himself.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **Sorry it's such a shitty ending, i'm working with three different deadlines so i keep trying to work on this when given the chance. Please bear with me...heh...bear.**

 **Please give me some feedback and any ideas you want to see in the story.**


	11. A normal day

**Hey all, i've been a little late recently and i'm sorry, i've just been lazy.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Ventus layed down in his bed waiting, his head hurt a bit and his throat was sore, but Aqua had told him to stay in his bed and wait for her to come back. As he layed in bed he realized how hungry he was, but he had to wait for Aqua to come back for with whatever she had for him. He heard a knock on his door as Aqua entered carrying a bowl and some crackers. "I'm back Ven, i brought some chicken soup for your throat." He smiled. "Well that takes care of two things then." She smiled back at him and sat down beside him. "The crackers are in case you want them with your soup." Ventus nodded his head as Aqua layed down on his chest.

As Ventus ate his crackers and soup Aqua traced the scar where Vanitas had stabbed him. She hated what he had done to her boyfriend, she wanted to kill him for it but she didn't know where he had gone, after twilight town he had simply dissapeared while they had gone to the mansion. Her anger made her arm twitch a little and caused her to knock the soup onto Ventus. "Ow, hot hot hot hot hot!" Aqua jumped up and started to dap at the places the soup had spilled. "I'm so so sorry Ventus, i didn't mean for this to happen." Ventus tried to get her off of him. "It's okay Aqua, i promise it's fine." She looked up at him saddened. "Are you sure? I feel like shit right now because of this." Ventus nodded. "I swear, it's okay." She sat there for a moment. "Take off of your pants." Ventus looked a little shocked at this. "There's soup on your pants, if you leave it there it'll get smelly and stuff." After a moment of Ventus not taking off his pants she started getting annoyed. "I've seen your dick about five times easily so you have nothing to hide." He put his hands down in defeat as he saw her point. "Okay sometimes i forget about that." Aqua began to take off his pants. "Jeez, they're soaked." She said as she pulled them off.

"I blame you for this." Ventus said as she finished getting his pants off. "I know, and i'm sorry." She said with a pitiful tone. "I didn't mean to, i just twitched and it happened." Ventus shook his head and laughed a bit. "Not this, i meant for the cold." Aqua looked offended. "How did i cause this? You're the one who decided to take a dip in the pond in the middle of the night." She said, with slight aggresion in her voice. "True, but you're the one who said we should go to the stargazing spot while it was raining." He responded. Aqua got up "If you're going to be like that then i'll just leave." As Aqua got up from the bed, Ventus jumped out and grabbed her. "Where do you expect to go?" He said as he nibbled on her ear. He knew she liked this and that's why he did it. It drove her insane and he loved to tease her.

She hated that he was doing this now, she couldn't do anything because they had to train soon, and she knew that he knew that she couldn't do anything about it because of this. "Ventus quit, we have to practice in five minutes." She whispered. "I know, that's the point silly." He said as he continued to nipple on her ear. It was driving her crazy, she wanted to throw him onto the bed and start what was originally planned for later tonight. "Ventus quit, please." He stopped nibbling her ear and began to get dressed. "Thank you Ventus." Ventus nodded his head as he grabbed his over shirt. "I'm going to go get ready, see you at practice." Aqua kissed him and walked out of his room.

As Ventus got ready he could hear a slight sound, it was like someone was screaming from a distance. "You can't keep me buried Ventus! I'll never allow you to just keep me buried!" The more he payed attention to Vanitas, the louder he got. I'm going to come back, i'll kill everyone you know!" Ventus rolled his eyes and continued to get ready. "Don't ignore me!" Ventus grabbed his training keyblade and walked out of his room. "Ventus! You can't pretend i'm not here forever!" Ventus rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hallway "No but i can try." He opened the door to go outside. "Look at your arm! I'm already taking control!" Ventus looked down at his arm, the darkness had taken his arm but had stayed there for days. "It only gets worse from here Ventus, it's never going away." Ventus walked over to Aqua and Terra who were deep in conversation, they hadn't seen him yet so Ventus decided to practice his sneaking skills.

As Ventus crept closer to them he attempted to block out Vanitas, it worked long enough for him to hear them. "Has it spread?" He could hear Terra saying. "No, it looks like it's contained in his arm. It hasn't moved since he ran away." Aqua replied. "Anything else happen?" Terra asked. Aqua didn't reply for a moment. "Not really, the darkness spread to the bedsheets but that's all it's done recently. It touched me but it didn't spread to my body, it was like it was just there." Ventus was confused, he looked down at his arm as the darkness slithered on his skin. Could the darkness actually do something like that?

He looked behind him because of a slight change in air behind him to see Yen Sid crouching beside him. "What're we hiding from?" He asked with a whisper. This of course scared the shit out of Ventus causing him to jump away from the bush. As he jumped, a slight shot of darkness was released from his hand, hitting the bush and slightly killing it. "Well that's new isn't it?" Yen Sid said as he walked over to a pond next to Aqua and Terra. He cupped his hand and dipped them into the water, keeping it in his hands as he walked over to Ventus' arm. As he poured the water onto his arm darkness started to rise from his arm. "Interesting. I wonder what else this darkness can do." He held it up and studied Ventus' arm, as he dropped it he punched Ventus in the stomach. Ventus dropped to the ground in pain from the punch.

As Ventus gasped for air, Aqua noticed that darkness was surronding his body, mainly his torso. Soon after Ventus seemed to recover from the blow as if it had never happened. He got up slightly irritated but he knew better than to try and fight his master for what he had just done. "Interesting." He said as he stroked his long gray beard. "It seems that your new ability can also heal you." Ventus looked at the remaining darkness still surronding his body. To Aqua it seemed unlikely that it would truly help him but she couldn't make a defenite conclusion at the moment.

"Ven, are you okay?" She asked in mild concern. He looked up and smiled at her in his usual way that told her that he was okay. She sighed and grabbed his arm to drag him to his room. "Hey, he just got here and and we just started sparing." Terra complained in protest. "Yeah well we can do that later and he just got sucker punched in the gut so i'm going to take him and spend as much time as i can with him before child beater over there hits him again." Yen Sid stood innocently to the side. "This isn't the last time i'm going to do this." Yen Sid said calmly. "Great, now i'm going to have to watch him 24/7." Aqua said with mild displeasure. "I think i'd like that Ventus said as he looked up at her with a smile." She knew he would, he enjoyed every moment they had together.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

As Ventus and Aqua lay in bed together Ventus had a strange feeling deep within himself, the more he tried to ignore it, the louder it got.

"Don't leave me Ventus, please, i don't want to be alone anymore." It was Vanitas, was he trying towin Ventus over with pity? If he was he wasn't going to be able to. "Please, i've been alone for so long, i wasn't able to intergrate with you for ten years because you were in that coma. I wanted to but i couldn't your heart wasn't there, it was gone, with the boy. I had to wait until we could be whole again, and now you're trying to destroy me after i finally got what i wanted. Please don't leave me alone." He sounded really pitiful and Ventus was starting to wonder if Vanitas actually meant what he said.

Ventus rolled over in bed to face Aquas back, he kissed her spine and felt her shudder, she was asleep and he wanted to keep her like that, she'd been stressed for a while and he didn't like that. He put his arms around her so he could hold her closer accidentally waking her up. "What're you doing Ventus?" Her words scared Ventus. "Nothing, i was just pulling you closer." Aqua smiled as she usually does and pushed herself up to Ventus. "Is that better?" She said as she rubbed her butt against his crotch.

"A lot better." He replied with a smile. "But are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked, at this question she started to push harder into his crotch. She leaned her head back against his chest. "Does that answer your question?" She said seductivly. "It does, but do you think you can handle it? Because i'm feeling really energetic." He replied smiling. She began to trace the lines in his skin. "Well you did miss practice, so how about you use that energy on me?" As she finished the sentece she got up from the from the bed and began to take his clothing off, as she did she couldn't help but stare at his arm, the darkness was stuck at his arm, as if it didn't want to go any further up.

"Hey Ventus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't the darkness going any further up into your body?"

"I don't know, maybe it just doesn't want to travel." As Ventus said this he could hear Vanitas screaming. "Don't you fucking do this Ventus, don't you fucking leave me!"

"We need to do something about it before it decides it wants to spread." Aqua with caution in her voice. "I don't feel like losing you so we need to find a way to get rid of it."

Ventus smiled at her, ruffled her hair and kissed her head. "I know, and i'll find something to help me with it.

"Good"

Aqua turned around and started to sleep deciding that she didn't want sex anymore. Ventus followed suit and held her as they both slept.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Aqua woke up feeling soaked, she could feel some type of liquid all over the back of her body. She turned to see what it was but couldn't handle what she saw. On the bed was Ventus with his torso ripped open and a keyblade sticking out of it, his eyes still closed.

"Terra!" Aqua screamed as loud as she could."Yen Sid!"

Both of them came running to them, even Yen Sid, who was always calm and stern looking, looked as Aqua and Terra did.

"What happened!?" Terra asked half shouting.

"I don't know, we were talking last night and then we went to bed, i woke up this morning with his blood all over the bed." She said, blurting out the words almost too fast for the others to hear her.

"I don't know what could do this, and i've seen alot." Yen Sid said as he picked up Ventus' lifeless body. "Let us get the boy prepared for his funeral."

Yen Sid, Terra, and Aqua walked out of the room leaving nothing but the bloody bed.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **Huh, well that didn't go as expected. Well i'm done with this fan-fiction, or am I?**


	12. Pain

**Hey all, new chapter**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

This is all in Aqua's Point Of View

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

I miss him, it hurts to be without him, Terra feels the same. all of us refuse to speak his name. I'm scared to even go over to talk to everyone at the after-funeral. Sora, Kairi, and Riku came, as did Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Axel. Even king Mickey.

I feel someone tap my shoulder, i turn around and see king Mickey looking at me in the same attire he wore when we first met.

"We all miss him Aqua, you should come over and socialize, it might help. Might take your mind off of him."

I can't stop the tears from falling from my face at this point, it's been a week and i miss him so much. I know Mickey sees it but i still try to hide it. I'm scared and alone and i've lost the person i held closest.

I remember the first day after we lost him. Terra stayed away, only because he wanted to give me my time to grieve, i spent all day in the library reading book after book, i read five books by the end of the day without food or drink. I just sat there and read.

The second day wasn't much better, i left the library and went to the kitchen for something to eat, after a whole day of no food or drink i expected to be hungry and somewhat thirsty, but i wasn't. I was barely hungry and only had a sandwhich and a glass of water, i ate silently in the dining room. Master Yen Sid refused to teach us anything until a week after his funeral, but Terra couldn't accept that instead he went to our old star gazing spot to train by himself, it was how he coped. After i ate i walked around the castle grounds, i needed something to keep my mind off of him but it was impossible, every room i went into reminded me of him, there was a memory of him everywhere we had so i decided to go back to the library and continue reading for the rest of the day.

The third day Terra came to see me, said he was worried about me, i told him not to worry about me but he still sat beside me in the library, granted he took a nap and slept almost all day but it was nice to have some sort of company. I had read nine books in total by the end of the third day, Terra was still asleep by the time i decided to call it a day, so i took a nap in the library as well.

By the fourth day it was Yen Sids turn to get worried, he didn't show it but he was worried about us. I remember he woke me up and asked if he could talk to me, we left the library and went into the study to talk. He asked me if i was okay, i remember telling him yes and then him saying i was lying. He was right of course but i didn't want to say anything besides the lie. He let me go with a pat on the head. I went into my room and cried for as long as the tears would flow. Eventually i layed down as the sun was about to start to set.

I slept all of the fifth day, Terra nor Yen Sid bothered to wake me up. I was left to my pain and nightmares.

I woke up the sixth day to Terra sitting next to the bed passed out in the chair, he had a notepad and a pencil on the nightstand next to the bed. I grabbed the notepad and looked at what he had drawn, it was me, Terra, and him stargazing on the mountain top, this had obviously hit Terra harder than he bothered to admit. I looked at the paper again, i looked over it again and again and made sure to commit it to memory. I put his paper down and went to go get food, i was hungry and needed something to eat before i starved to death, i opened the door to the cupboards to almost complete nothingness. We hadn't gone to any kind of store for so long that we had almost nothing left to eat, so i scrounged together anything edible and ate a small snack, i then went back into my room by taking the long way there, i didn't want to pass by his room. As i got back to the room i curled up in my blankets and fell back into my nightmares.

Today being the seventh day is the day of the funeral, the service was nice, or what i saw of it, i couldn't bring myself to go up and speak, or even look at his lifeless body.

Mickey tapped my shoulder again, making sure that i was still paying attention i guess." Hey Aqua?"

"Hm? Yeah, i'm listening." I said

"We'll find who ever did this and make sure they can't do it again." He said calmly. "I promise."

"Thanks Mickey"

Mickey turned around and headed back to the funeral. I just sat there and cried some more. I didn't want to be here anymore, i couldn't take it, everyone was trying to avoid actually saying his name. No one wanted to talk about how he died or what or who could have done it, everyone just avoided the question.

And i was left alone with my _**Pain**_...


	13. Arc 1 Epilogue

**Chapter 13: Epilouge (Kinda)**

 **This is just a short story about what happened to the rest of them.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxx**

Aqua and Terra

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

As the days went on Aqua and Terra seemed to lose more and more emotion, on their way to being void of any kind of emotion. Terra practiced everyday harder and harder than he had the previous day, usually coming back from the grounds bleeding and cut up, any kind of pain he suffered was immediatly made worse by the lack of attention the wound was given, giving the injury time to fester and become infected.

Aqua was no better, she kept to herself all day, locking herself in the basement, making sure she was never disturbed. In that room she was safe from the pain of the world, and from the memories she suffered from walking anywhere in the castle.

Yen Sid had left the castle two weeks after the funeral due to lack of student contribution in lessons, returning to his tower outside of twilight town.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Sora, Kairi, and Riku

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When Ventus died, Sora felt it. He felt everything that Ventus felt, having his torso ripped apart, the feelings of pain and anger as his own darkness ripped him apart, the sadness at knowing he was leaving everyone. Sora felt everything, death was not something Sora was willing to welcome again, he had died once when he visited when sacraficed himself to free Kairi's heart in Hallow Bastion, and the feeling of death was not one that he liked. He began to seperate himself from Kairi and Riku and spend more time to himself. Kairi attempted to help Sora and Aqua whenever the event arose (As uncommon as it was for either of them to admit that they needed her.) Kairi continued to talk to Titus, Sofie, and Waka to fill the void left by Sora, she wanted to help him but he refuses to acknowledge that she wants to help. Riku runs between planets fighting darkness looking for ways between to bring Ventus back, the only way anyone knew of was to destroy the persons heartless and nobody. No one knew of a way to get a person back faster than that, or any other way for that matter, and since Ventus' heartless and nobody could be located anywhere in the universe Riku could just kept slashing and dashing from one place to another looking for both.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Axel

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Roxas got hit the hardest out of everyone, he literally shared a soul with Ventus. So when Ventus got ripped apart, Roxas felt every single thing that happened to him, felt the agonizing pain that Ventus felt, everything felt like it was on fire. As Roxas started to drift away from everyone else, Xion and Namine left twilight town to go to castle oblivion to find out if there was anyway to fix everything that had happened. Axel stayed in twilight town trying to get Roxas to talk to him.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ventus and Vanitas

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ventus had his torso violently ripped apart when the darkness manifesting inside of him turned into Vanitas, who in turn ripped himself out of Ventus' chest. Vanitas now roams the universe doing as he pleases.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 _This was just to show everyone what happened to the characters after Ventus died. This concludes Arc 1 of Shadows of The Light, the 2nd Arc will begin with chapter 14, or i'll make a completley new story as a continuation._


	14. Sadness and Pancakes

**I hope you enjoy Shadows Of The Light Arc 2: Tainted Water.**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Aqua awoke to a slight scent of maple in the air, it smelled like pancakes, she was tempted to go upstairs and grab a plate. She began to get out of bed when she remembered, she couldn't show herself to Terra, she was cut up and beat up from the fights she had intentionally gotten herself into. She had a large cut down her leg, most of the scars she had were barely noticable due to them being almost the same color as her skin. It had been six months since Ventus had died, and she still beat herself up because she couldn't bother to wake up when the person she loved was dying right beside her.

Aqua broke down right there on the bed, it had been hard for her the last couple of months, she had to accept Ventus was dead, she had to accept that he wasn't coming back, she had to accept that there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how hard Terra, Axel, and Riku tried, he wasn't coming back unless they destroyed his heartless and nobody. The tears kept falling, she wasn't just remembering the six months, she was remembering the year she had spent with Ventus.

when she accidentaly confessed to Ventus how she felt about him, when he casually said he felt the same. The first time they had sex, the morning after, the laughs, the cuddles. She missed him so much that she completly lost interest in the rest of the universe, nothing else mattered to her except him, and then he was taken.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Yen Sid prepared the pancakes he was making for Aqua, he was trying to get her to come out of that infernal basement she had stupidly decided to lock herself in, she knew not what was happening around her. Yen Sid had found Vanitas and had been questioning him about the events over a cup of tea and some buttered bread for the last four days. He had to get Aqua out of the basement, she wouldn't here him out otherwise. As the pancakes became fluffy and full of maple syrup he had somehow been able to but into the center of, he became increasingly aware of a presence behind him.

"You've been tampering with the darkness again haven't you boy?" Riku walked up to the counter and helped prepare the breakfast.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he whisked some eggs.

"There are only two people in this group who voluntarily allowed darkness to invade their body, that kind of bond between human and darkness does not close as easily as some would like." He poured batter into the pan. "The darkness is able to enter your body, wether you like it or not it will be able to enter until the bond is entirely broken. Yours is stronger than Terra's because you allowed it to enter more recently than he did, you also accepted it completley where as Terra fought it but slowly allowed it in, meaning your bond is stronger."

Riku stopped whisking the eggs. "You couldn't have just said that? You couldn't have just started with, your connection is stronger than Terra's?"

Yen Sid smiles and flips the pancakes one by one. "I could have, but where is the fun in that?"

Riku sighs and continues to whisk the eggs "What all did Vanitas say? I assume it's some crap about how he loved tearing Ventus apart."

"No actually, i didn't"

Riku turns around to see Vanitas. Vanitas has replaced his usual armor with a black shirt and dark blue jeans, blood is present on his lip as if he had just gotten done coughing his lung out.

"I explained to Master Yen Sid that i don't know what happened, one moment i'm screaming at Ventus to talk to me, i don't know if he heard me but i was screaming. The next moment i'm covered in blood outside of The Land Of Departure, so i ran away hoping no one would find me. Obviously i was wrong."

He says that last part with a hint of anger aimed towards Yen Sid.

"And the blood?" Riku asked

"A side effect of being merged with my better half, my soul became dependent on his. Now that he is dead, i'm losing my own, it's causing my body to collapse on itself." Vanitas began to cough, causing blood to come from his mouth. "Eventually i'll die from either my soul dying out, or from anemia. Either way i'm on a very short timer." He continued coughing, it eventually turned into a fit, causing him to have to sit down.

Riku grabbed a napkin and gave it to Vanitas.

"Thanks, this is getting worse and worse, i could probably add drowning in my own blood to that list of possible deaths." Vanitas wiped the sides of his mouth with the napkin.

"Is there anyway to fix this?" Riku asked as he turned to Yen Sid. "Anyway at all?"

"Other than somehow bringing Ventus back and letting their souls merge for a short time? I'm not aware of one." He said this as he returned to making pancakes.

Vantias got up from the chair. "What a pleasent thought, i'm going to go to the training yard." Vanitas walks away from the room and leaves the building.

"Why is he acting different? Sure he's still an asshole but he's not trying to kill us" Riku said this as he grabbed kuppa juice from the fridge. "He's lost his other half, he is his own soul now. Granted he is a dying soul."

Riku looked down at the counter, wondering why he hadn't seen Sora or Roxas lately. A thought occured to him, he didn't like the thought but he had to ask Yen Sid to make sure. "Master Yen Sid, could Ventus' death affect Sora and Roxas?"

Yen Sid stopped making pancakes for a moment "I hadn't thought about that, the thought had completly slipped my mind. It's quite possible, but i don't think it would affect them in such a severe case as it affected Vanitas."

This helped Riku and his worries, with that he left the kitchen and headed to the training yard where he knew Terra was practicing combat.

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **This is the end of the story so far, i'll start making more again so you the veiwer can have more of this story.**


	15. Stranger Things Have Happened Here

Aqua lay in bed, she didn't know why she was in bed, but she was. No matter how hard she tried her to get out, her body simply just wouldn't let her.

"Well look who's still in bed."

The voice shocked her. "No, it couldn't be" She thought to herself. She rolled around in bed, seeing Ventus.

"You uh, wanna get up or no?" He said drying his hair with a towel, he was half dressed, missing only his black shirt and his favorite jacket.

Aqua almost fell to the floor as she jumped out of bed and ran towards Ventus to hug him. "You're alive!" She screamed holding him closer to herself.

"Well of course i'm still alive, i only took a shower. Are you okay?"

Things started to shift, the room got darker, almost sinisterly so. Aqua knew what was happening, she was dreaming.

She knew what was happening, she was dreaming.

"You just slept while it happened." Ventus said this cooley, almost like he blamed her, no, exactly like he blamed her. "I was dying and you just stayed asleep."

Aqua backed away from Ventus "It's all my fault." She cluched at her head as a headache started to surface in her brain. "If i had woken up then i could have saved you." She curled up in the fetal position in a corner.

Ventus walked towards her, his corrupted keyblade shimmering into existance, he raised it above his and spoke one last sentence before he swung it down upon her head, killing her.

Aqua shot up in bed, her hand clutching at her throat.

"You were the biggest mistake i ever made."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yen Sid was practicing his levitation magic when it happened. An aura that dwarfed others he had felt, it felt like the aura of Sora, Roxas, or Ventus, yet modified. It felt corrupted by the darkness, but the light was so strong it restrained the darkness.

"This is strange, there are not many people who have this aura." Yen Sid said to himself as he sat down the furniture. "This needs to be investigated. I can't send Aqua, nor can i send Terra." Yen Sid sat down for a moment thinking about who he could send out to investigate the aura. "Yo! Old man! Where the hell are you?" Vanitas came into the room with a bloody nose. "Where the hell do you keep the peroxide?" Yen Sid just sat there quietly, thinking about the aura. "Yo, old man, bloody nose here, blood can stain the carpet, where's the peroxide? Yen Sid's concentration was broken due to Vanitas' constant birage of the same question. "It's in the cabinet above the fridge, now stop bothering me." Yen Sid went back to concentrating. "Okay okay, sheesh, lousy bastard."

Vanitas walked out of the room almost immediatly after Yen Sid got the perfect idea. "Vanitas!" no answer was given. "Vanitas!" Again, no answer. Yen Sid got up and went to the kitchen. "Vanitas."

Vanitas looks up from the counter with a smirk on his face. "You told me not to bother you, so i'm not bothering you."

"I need you to do something for me, there's a disturbance out somewhere, i'm not exactly sure where, between Hollow Bastion and Halloween Town." Yen Sid said as he stroked his long beard.

"That's a lot of space to cover, how am i going to find it once i get close to it?" Vanitas was skeptical about this, but felt like he should humor the old man, this wasn't the first it had happened according to Terra, he had this "feeling" every other week.

"I assume the aura will get stronger the closer to it you get." Yen Sid continued to stroke his beard.

"Okay old man, i'll get going." Vanitas put down the peroxide. "Looks like i won't be needing this."

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Vanitas travelled through space, hopping from worlds both inhabited and not. Talking to people who had grew afraid of the him during his violent spree against the warriors of the light. Almost getting killed by friends of Sora and by both the darkness and the unversed.

The more he travelled the more he felt the strange presence Yen Sid had talked about. "Maybe the old man isn't as senile as i thought." Vanitas travelled towards the source of the aura. It was strange, the closer he got to the aura the stronger it felt, but it was too strong, like it was traveling towards him. Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore, it was moving but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Where the hell is this little fucker? Seriously, i'm going to kill Yen Sid for sending me out here." As soon as he spoke, he noticed a shift, it paused long enough for him to find it. "Oh god not there, please anywhere but there."

 **"Disney Town"**

"Fuck."

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

*Down in Disney Town*

"I hate this fucking place, it reeks of happiness." All the toons walked across the square, Vanitas could smell the gas from the carts, and the sounds of the ice cream machine's music. "Disgusting."

Vanitas could feel the aura closer, it had to be here, but where? Vanitas started moving towards the race tracks. "Apparently it's stronger here."

"Why won't it work Chip?"

"I don't know Dale."

The gummi engineers, they were here working on the karts whenever they weren't working on the ships.

"Chip, Dale, what's wrong?" Vanitas asked as he walked closer. He hated the planet he was on but atleast there were people he could stand close by.

"Vanitas, this silly kart won't get running, maybe if you scowl at it it'll start!" Chip said, sounding almost like he almost believed his own words.

"Very funny Chip. I'm here on oth-"

The aura, it was close, very close, almost on top of him. Was it in an object? He knew heartless sometimes possessed items and furniture, was it so far fetched that this aura could do the same thing?

"Stand back you two, i'm going to blow this thing up." Vanitas said as he summoned his keyblade.

"No, you can't blow it up, we paid good money for this cart!" Dale said with panic.

"Yeah i don't care." Vanitas said as he aimed his keyblade. "Firaga."

The kart exploded in a burst of flame, as the flames released a plume of smoke Vanitas noticed a bright light shining from the car.

Realization hit Vanitas like a bus, he knew exactly what and who the aura was. "Of course it's you."

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

 **"Hello Ventus"**

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**


End file.
